Maybe Heat Isn't So Bad
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: A heat wave is sweeping through Toronto, and in an effort to keep cool, something good may come out of it. Maybe heat isn't such a bad thing, after all? ONESHOT


**A/N: Okay, this just came to me. I was sitting in my room, which is hot as balls, and that inspired this. OH! They're not dating in this . . . yet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Degrassi, then Eclare would have never broken up, and they'd eventually get married and have tons of little Eli and Clares running around.**

Clare Edwards sat in her room, fanning herself with random papers, trying to keep cool. There was a major heat wave going through Toronto, and it seemed like even with the air conditioning, she was still sweating like she would, standing in the middle of a desert in snow clothes.

Having enough of the heat, she slipped on her flip flops, and started walking to the Dot, to grab a smoothie. She immediately regretted walking though, because she was even hotter out there than in her room. She had been walking for about ten minutes, when she heard a car suddenly halt, not three feet away from where she was standing on the sidewalk.

"Edwards, what the hell are you doing walking around in a hundred and ten degree weather?" Eli exclaimed, after he rolled down the window to his hearse.

"I was going to the Dot, but I realize how stupid that decision was," Clare replied bitterly.

Eli opened the passenger side to his hearse, and she got in, when he started heading back to her house.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked, wondering why he was taking her home.

"You're going to go get a bathing suit, because we're going swimming," Eli said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, we are, are we?" Clare teased.

"Yes, now get out; we're here."

Clare was surprised when she looked up and noticed they were already sitting in her driveway. She shook it off and replied with a sarcastic, "Yes, daddy." She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

She got inside and walked up to her room, immediately going to her dresser to try and find her bikini. She found it, and started to get changed. It was navy blue with white stripes on the bottom, while the top was navy blue, with little, white seagulls on it. Once she was changed, she threw on some shorts and a loose-fitting purple v neck t shirt over top. She grabbed a bag, and stuffed a towel and her phone in it, then walked out the door, back into the hearse.

The car ride was short, with a comfortable silence filling the air. Occasionally, they would talk about random things, Eli putting in a sarcastic comment every now and then, or something to make Clare blush.

They soon arrived at Eli's house, and he quickly got changed into plain black swim trunks, carrying a towel with him.

Clare laid by the pool, trying to get a little tan. She had her eyes closed, and was enjoying the rare sun they got in Canada, when she suddenly felt cold water being sprayed all over her. She squealed and jumped up, looking around in alarm. She looked up and her eyes met Eli's. They had a mischievous glint in them, and Clare looked down at his hands and noticed a hose in them.

She gave him a death glare and yelled, "Eli! What was that for?"

"You looked hot," was all Eli said, and when he winked at her, she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Clare had a devious smile on her face, and stood up, walking towards him. He gulped when she stood in front of him, tracing her fingers on his bare chest, and whispered, "Oh, do I?" as seductively as she could.

He just blinked, trying to concentrate, but it was hard, especially since Clare was wearing a bikini.

"Mhmm," was all he managed to get out, and with that, Clare shoved Eli into the pool, laughing at his expression and the sight of him tumbling backwards into the water.

Eli came up out of the water and mock-glared at her, pulling himself out of the water.

"Oh, it's on now, Edwards," Eli declared, running towards her, and tackling her, sending them both into the pool.

"Eli!" Clare giggled, trying to swim away from him. It was no use, though, because he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, not letting her out of his grip.

She struggled against him, but that only made him tighten his grip more. Clare and Eli both had an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu, when they both remembered back to when they had skipped class together, when Eli had grabbed her wrists, standing in front of a pole. Instead, now they were in a pool, they were best friends, they both liked each other, and Eli had Clare's whole body in his arms, instead of just his hands holding her wrists.

They both found themselves leaning in, closing their eyes and the gap between their lips. Their lips met, and as soon as they did, Clare felt a spark of electricity jolt through her. The kiss was slow and passionate, and they let their emotions flow through it. When they pulled apart for air, Eli leaned his forehead against Clare's and they looked into each other's eyes.

Eli broke the silence by saying, "I told you you were hot." Clare rolled her eyes playfully and broke from his grip. She was about to get out, when she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her down.

Eli turned her around to face him, and said, "I really like you, Clare."

"I like you, too, Eli." Clare was shocked to find out that Eli liked her back, especially since she could never understand his mixed signals.

"Clare, will you be my girlfriend?" Eli asked hopefully.

Clare pretended to think it over for a minute. Eli's face fell, but when she started laughing at his expression, she said,

"Of course I will, silly. I just told you I like you."

Eli breathed a tiny sigh of relief, and smirked. "I'm rubbing off on you, and I can't decide if it's a good thing or not."

Clare giggled and pecked him on the lips before climbing out of the pool and picking up the hose. She sprayed the cold water on him. He jumped out of the pool and chased after her. She ran away, giggling, and he caught up to her and picked her up from behind.

"Eli, put me down! What are you doing?" Clare panicked. Eli had picked her up bridal style, and started carrying her to the pool. He jumped in with her, and when they came up for air, Clare splashed him. This started a splash war that went on for about twenty minutes.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and kissing, and Clare realized that maybe a heat wave wasn't so bad, after all.

**A/N: Crappy ending, but I just kinda threw this together. So, review, please?**


End file.
